


The Trouble with Rentals

by ShellyLass



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: Serena's car has well and truly died so Bernie convinces her to get a rental.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleanorbramwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbramwell/gifts).



“Bloody stupid automobile,” Serena muttered sliding into the driver’s seat.

Bernie chuckled, “Come on, Serena. It isn’t that bad! It’s certainly roomier than your old car and mine. Look at that backseat!”

Serena glared at Bernie, “It’s a Volkswagen, Wolfe. A 4-door automobile that is not at all what I asked the insurance company for while I’m searching for a new one.”

Bernie leaned her head back against the tan headrest, a small smile settling on her lips. Her blonde fringe fell into her face the way it always did and her eyelids hid her brown eyes. Serena huffed and started the car, continuing her tirade about the car.

Serena’s Saab had well and truly died, leaving her stranded without transportation. Bernie had insisted on sharing her car, but it soon became difficult with their shifts conflicting. So, Bernie had somehow worn Serena down after a lengthy, heated discussion that Serena would not take a bus or cab to work when her insurance company could easily pay for a rental. Serena had remained stubborn for weeks and Bernie had made herself late on multiple occasions running Serena back home after a shift.

xxxx

_“Bernie, darling, you cannot keep putting yourself out this way,” Serena had said as Bernie pulled up at her home._

_Bernie smiled, “Oh, but I do. I’ll not have a woman as lovely as yourself riding a bus or paying for a cab. Besides, Morven can easily hold things together for fifteen minutes. She loves taking charge, you know.”_

_Serena sighed, “I think it’s time I sort a rental in the meantime, aye?”_

_Bernie’s jaw dropped, “Did I just win an argument against Serena Campbell? We must throw a party for the whole block!”_

_“Don’t push it, Wolfe,” Serena scoffed, her dark eyes playful._

_Bernie leaned over and pressed a kiss to Serena’s lips, her tongue teasing Serena’s. Serena’s brain stilled, her body heating. Serena’s hands threaded through Bernie’s blonde curls, but Bernie broke the kiss abruptly._

_“Out you go, love. I’ve got a ward to oversee,” Bernie said, her eyes twinkling._

_Serena huffed, “Well leaving after that is just plain rude, you know?”_

_Bernie took Serena’s hand in hers and brought it to her lips. Bernie’s lips caressed the skin of each of Serena’s fingers before laying a kiss on her palm._

_Serena softened, “I do adore you, woman.”_

_“I’ll be over once my shift is done, darling. I love you,” Bernie said softly._

_Serena nodded and got out, “and I you, until later then.”_

xxxx

Now here they were, three days later riding in a silver Volkswagen Passat and Bernie could kick herself for thinking she’d ever won. Serena had loved her Saab more than anything, but neglected to take care of it and ultimately assisted in its untimely death.

“Serena, please,” Bernie groaned as Serena began a rant about the lack of heated seating.

Serena looked over, “What?”

Bernie straightened up, her jeans sliding across the upholstery and she tugged the sleeves of her black buttoned shirt up to her elbows before replying “I know it isn’t what you expected, but shouldn’t something different be enjoyable?”

Serena fell silent as she drove, a scowl marring her beautiful face. Bernie reached a hand across the car, her hand settling on Serena’s thigh and squeezing, her brown eyes searching for Serena’s. Serena looked over at her quickly before returning her eyes to the road.

“Darling, why don’t we go for dinner? We can have a lovely meal and get some wine in you,” Bernie offered, her hand inching up Serena’s thigh.

Serena’s hand dropped to cover Bernie’s, stilling her movements. Bernie raised her eyes and found Serena’s cheeks flushed. Bernie smirked, enjoying the effect she had on the other woman.

Bernie waited a few moments, “Serena?”

“Right, yes. Dinner, what shall we have?” Serena said, clearing her throat.

Bernie felt a bit playful and decided to torment the brunette, “I know what I’d like, but it won’t be on the menu unless we are eating at home.”

A small gasp fell out of Serena’s lips, “Cheeky woman.”

“You love it, but in all seriousness how about some pasta?” Bernie said, lacing their fingers together.

Serena nodded, “That sounds lovely, the wine not the pasta.”

Bernie laughed and shook her head.

xxxx

Awhile later, both women were sat in a quaint Italian restaurant a few blocks from Serena’s home. The restaurant was small, but wonderfully furnished with black leather booths and authentic Italian paintings lining the walls. On each table was a lit candle, the flames dancing as the wait staff bustled about. Serena and Bernie were seated in a back-corner booth, sat opposite at the table. The flame sat between them, casting dancing shadows on the red painted wall.

A nearly empty glass of red wine was in Serena’s left hand, her right toying with a napkin on the table. Bernie sat opposite her, a glass of white sitting on the table. Bernie’s longer fingers toyed with the stem of the glass as she looked across the table at Serena.

Her eyes drank in Serena, from the blush tinting her cheeks to the blue blouse she wore that flowed over her black pants Bernie couldn’t see for the table. Serena drained the rest of her glass and waved for a waiter, winking at Bernie as she did. Bernie smiled back, close lipped and took a sip of her own wine.

Their server, a young man named Thomas, came round and filled Serena’s glass. He took their orders, a seafood linguine for Serena and chicken parmesan for Bernie. The young man disappeared soon enough and the women fell into a comfortable silence.

Serena nursed this glass of wine, not wanting to have too much this evening. Bernie watched the woman closely, the way her lips settled on the rim of the glass and the motions of her throat as she swallowed. Bernie resisted the urge to reach a hand over and run her nails down Serena’s neck.

“See something you like?” Serena quipped, breaking Bernie’s quiet inspection.

Bernie smirked, “Absolutely.”

Serena blushed, “Miss Wolfe, you seem to be in a particular mood this evening.”

“What mood would that be, darling?” Bernie asked innocently, her hand dancing across her own bared neck.

Serena’s eyes flashed, “I have half a mind to drag you off, Miss Wolfe.”

Bernie suppressed a groan, feeling warmth flood her body at Serena’s words. Serena smiled, satisfied with the reaction and watched Bernie as she took another sip. Bernie’s bottom lip found its way between her teeth.

Serena’s lip quirked, “My, my. Antsy, darling?”

Bernie opened her mouth to respond with a resounding affirmative but Thomas returned with their food before she could speak. The young man left them to eat and the conversation took a different turn.

“Italian was such a good choice, Serena,” Bernie murmured as she ate.

Serena chuckled, “Yes I can see that from the already half devoured plate in front of you.”

Bernie stopped, her fork on its way to her mouth, “Excuse me, I have to maintain this macho physique.”

“There are other ways, love,” Serena joked.

Bernie laughed and continued eating whilst Serena tucked into her pasta. Bernie eventually leaned back, her appetite sated. Serena had finished some time earlier and had nursed her wine until the glass sat empty on the white tablecloth.

Serena chuckled, “I enjoyed dinner, I do believe I’ll have lunch for tomorrow as well.”

“I won’t,” Bernie whined looking down at her empty plate.

“I’ll share, don’t worry,” Serena said softly, sliding her hand across the table and taking Bernie’s.

Bernie smiled, “I don’t believe there could be a more perfect woman.”

Serena rolled her eyes and waved over Thomas for the cheque. The young man handed it to Serena and disappeared to another table. Bernie eyed the cheque in Serena’s hands before raising her eyes to Serena’s. The brunette’s brown eyes challenged Bernie to say a word.

“Serena, you should let me –“ Bernie started.

Serena cut her off, “Bernie, must we have this argument? I can pay sometimes.”

Bernie pursed her lips and folded her arms. Serena found it to be the cutest thing. Serena thumbed through her purse and pulled the appropriate bills out and laid them with the cheque at the corner of the table. She tipped Thomas well, she found him to be quite a gentleman and would remember him if they stopped in for dinner in the future.

Serena gathered her bag and stood, holding her hand out to Bernie, “Come along, darling. We’ll see what we can’t do about that sour expression.”

Bernie huffed and took her hand, “You know I’d rather pay for us.”

Serena sighed, “Yes, darling, I do. I’d like to treat you from time to time, you know.”

Bernie blushed and led them from the restaurant. It was a relatively warm evening, a light wind ruffling their hair as they exited the restaurant. Hand in hand, the two women crossed the street to the car park. Bernie watched as Serena’s eyes caught sight of the car, a look of disapproval wiping away her content smile. A thought occurred to Bernie, the lies of which coiled her insides. The blonde ran her thumb over Serena’s hand as they neared the car.

“Bloody ridiculous insurance company,” Serena muttered causing Bernie to chuckle.

Bernie slipped her hand into Serena’s bag and pulled out the car keys before unlocking the vehicle. Bernie slid Serena’s bag off her shoulder and tossed it into the passenger side seat. Serena looked at her with a confused expression.

“Were you wanting to drive, Bernie? I’ve not had that much to drink I can assure you,” Serena said, folding her arms.

Bernie shook her head, her brown eyes lighting up. She moved towards Serena, trapping the woman against the car with her hips. A breath fell from Serena’s lips, her hands immediately settling on Bernie’s waist. Bernie smiled down at her before capturing her lips in a warm kiss. Serena’s lips moved against hers, the taste of wine mingling on their tongues. Bernie’s hands moved to the base of Serena’s neck, nails tracing just as she’d wanted to do earlier.

A moan from Serena followed her movements and Bernie kissed her harder. Serena’s hands slid underneath Bernie’s lightweight shirt, nails grazing the soft skin of her abdomen. A low groan vibrated Bernie’s chest as one of her hands slid down to Serena’s chest.

Serena pulled away, breathing fast, “Home, now.”

Bernie shook her head, “Car.”

“Why miss Wolfe, have we reverted to teenage debauchery?” Serena said, making quick work of two buttons on Bernie’s shirt.

Bernie smirked, and opened the rear passenger door. Serena, never breaking eye contact with Bernie sat down on the seat and slid inside. Bernie climbed in behind her. Serena pulled the blonde to her as soon as the car door shut, her lips finding Bernie’s neck. Bernie moaned, her hands splaying across Serena’s back. Serena’s mouth drew a line of fire down the column of Bernie’s throat, her hands continuing to undo buttons. Her teeth scraped Bernie’s collarbone, eliciting a loud groan from the blonde.

Bernie’s shirt fell open and Serena pushed it off her shoulders, leaving Bernie’s toned torso clad in a simple black bra. Serena’s hands pushed the straps down Bernie’s arms leaving her shoulders bare. Bernie’s hand gripped Serena’s chin and brought her lips to hers. Bernie, ever patient, slowed Serena down with a deep kiss. Bernie began by nipping lightly at Serena’s bottom lip before her lips settled against Serena’s, her tongue sliding into the brunette’s mouth. Serena sighed, her hands running over Bernie’s shoulders.

The car was still compact, their torsos twisted to reach each other from their sitting position and Bernie’s head kept grazing the upholstered ceiling. Bernie moved towards Serena, backing the brunette against the opposite car door. Bernie slid her hands up Serena’s thighs to the hem of her blouse, before sliding it over the brunette’s head. Serena moaned softly when she felt Bernie’s lips on her neck, trailing open mouthed kisses along her jaw before nipping at her earlobe.

“Bernie,” Serena sighed, her hands fisting blonde curls.

Bernie’s mouth traveled south, her tongue leaving a wet line in the valley between Serena’s bra clad breasts. Serena was starting to overheat, the warmth of their bodies and collective breathes were collecting on the windows. Bernie’s hands slipped down Serena’s abdomen to the button on her slacks. The blonde raised her eyes as she popped the button, seeing the heat in Serena’s eyes.

Serena pushed against the woman, settling against the car seat as if she were riding and pulled Bernie to her. Bernie sat beside her, torso turned and her right hand drew patterns on Serena’s stomach. Serena’s eyes watched Bernie’s, silently urging her to just touch her already. However, Bernie being the tease that she was, smiled and slid her hand into Serena’s pants. Her long fingers glided over Serena’s panties, feeling the woman through the thin material.

Serena sighed, her head falling back against the head rest, one hand rubbing Bernie’s back, the other gripping the edge of the tan seat. Bernie teased Serena, her fingers making lazy circles and pressing against the woman’s sex before sliding back up her stomach. Serena’s back arched each time, her hips moving as they searched for friction.

“Please, darling. Touch me,” Serena murmured.

Bernie kissed her, reveling in the woman’s taste as her hand slid underneath the band of Serena’s underwear. Serena moaned loudly, the sound muffled as the two kissed. Bernie couldn’t help the small moan that left her lips, breaking the kiss as her fingers slid past the tuft of hair and met Serena’s wetness.

Serena took the opportunity to assault Bernie’s neck, her teeth nipping the blonde’s skin lightly before running her tongue over the spot. Bernie collected Serena’s juices, coating her fingers. Serena moaned when Bernie’s fingers found her clit, the woman beginning slow, languid circles. Serena’s hand fisted the seat as Bernie applied pressure with each completed circle.

“Does that feel nice, Serena?” Bernie asked, her voice low.

Serena moaned, “yes.”

Bernie smiled, her hand sliding lower and her fingers teasing Serena’s entrance. Serena’s pants constricted her movement, but Bernie loved a challenge. Two fingers entered Serena slowly and the resounding moan let Bernie know that less could in fact be more. Bernie moved slowly, in and out, her middle and ring fingers crooking against Serena’s walls. Soft moans issued from the brunette’s open mouth.

Bernie set a languid pace with enough force to continue Serena’s climb, the other woman’s nails beginning to scratch her bare back. Serena moaned, her hips moving with Bernie’s hand to push her that much deeper inside. Bernie kissed Serena’s chest, her teeth nipping at the exposed flesh of her breasts.

“More, love?” Bernie questioned, her breath ghosting across Serena’s collarbone.

Serena sighed, “Always more of you, Bernie.”

Bernie’s thumb settled against Serena’s clit, the slow circles matching the imperfect thrusts of her fingers. Serena’s moans got louder, expletives falling from her lips as she ground her hips to meet Bernie’s hand. Bernie moaned as she felt Serena respond so quickly.

“Fuck,” Bernie moaned, her lips finding Serena’s.

Serena kissed her hard and Bernie kept her pace, her thrusts more forceful. Serena began to shake, her thighs quivering around Bernie’s hand. Bernie drank down the brunette’s moans and sighs, her thumb never stopping its slow pace.

Serena broke the kiss a few moments later, her mouth open in a quiet moan as she came. Bernie watched as Serena’s face changed and felt her body coil with need. Bernie continued her ministrations, watching Serena come back down. Serena went limp, her eyes closing.

“So delicious, miss Wolfe,” Serena murmured, turning her head and opening her eyes.

Bernie smirked, raising her fingers to her mouth and sucking them clean, “I’m inclined to agree with you, sweetheart.”

Serena’s eyes darkened, her sated body responding as it always did to one Berenice Wolfe.

“Slide back, Bernie,” Serena said, her voice sultry.

Bernie’s eyes widened, she loved that voice. That voice promised such sweet things that should never see the light of day. Bernie slid back, her back against the opposite car door. Serena leaned over and undid the button and zipper of Bernie’s jeans and slid them down her legs, underwear included. Bernie couldn’t help the intake of breath at the way Serena was looking at her.

Serena settled her knees in the floor of the car, her upper body leaning on the seat. Serena’s hands gripped Bernie’s hips and tugged the woman to the edge of the seat. Bernie’s eyes rolled back in her head as Serena’s breath hit her sex.

Serena kissed Bernie’s left knee, her lips caressing the skin as she made her way up Bernie’s leg. Hooking an arm under the blonde’s left leg, Serena gripped Bernie’s thigh as her lips met Bernie’s pelvis. Serena stopped and began at Bernie’s right knee, her left arm hooking around that leg as well. Serena gripped Bernie’s thighs as her mouth met the apex of Bernie’s legs. The sweetest taste she’d ever known consumed her, as it always did.

Bernie moaned loudly, the feeling of Serena’s tongue dancing through her folds was enough to make her combust. Serena moaned in response, she loved affecting Bernie in such a way. Her tongue teased Bernie’s entrance, dipping in and out to tease the woman before gliding up to her clit. Bernie’s mind blanked as she felt Serena begin a slow, powerful flick of her tongue. Serena’s tongue was gliding up and down her fully, hooking around her clit and sending trills of pleasure through Bernie’s body.

“God,” Bernie moaned, reaching a hand down to thread through Serena’s hair.

Serena continued her movements, her right hand releasing Bernie’s left thigh to trail along the top of the woman’s leg, nails scratching. Serena’s lips closed around Bernie’s clit and she sucked causing the woman’s hips to lift from the seat. Serena’s hand trailed up and over the woman’s thigh, her finger settling on Bernie’s clit.

Serena’s eyes met Bernie’s as her tongue darted inside the blonde, Serena moaned at the sight of Bernie’s head falling back against the headrest. Her fingers began to move in circles, pressing against Bernie’s clit as she tongued her entrance. Bernie’s hips bucked against her mouth, her body screaming for more. Serena dipped her tongue inside over and over, her fingers circling Bernie’s clit moving faster as the taste of Bernie filled her senses. Bernie moaned, her hips beginning to lose rhythm and her breathing became pants.

Serena watched from her position as the taut body of the former army medic went rigid with pleasure, her mouth open in a silent gasp. Serena couldn’t help but moan at the sight, the vibrations of her mouth causing Bernie to jerk with pleasure.

Serena’s circles slowed and her tongue slowed as Bernie’s hips stopped moving and her body slacked. Serena lay her head on Bernie’s thigh, spent. Bernie’s hand threaded through Serena’s hair massaging lightly.

“Well I must say, I was not expecting that Miss Campbell,” Bernie joked, still catching her breath.

Serena chuckled, “Neither was I, I’m sure my knees won’t be thanking me for it later.”

Bernie smiled, “I shall thank your knees for the rest of my life.”

Serena answered her with a scoff.

The car reeked of sex and the windows were thick with condensation, the women remained in this position for some time before they haphazardly re-dressed. Bernie’s back was aching a bit and Serena’s knees were screaming, but they couldn’t help but laugh like children about it all.

Bernie opened the door and stepped out into the night, extending her hand back for Serena. Serena stood, her knees letting her know she needed to act her age a bit more. Bernie pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair, Serena wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist.

“See, the car isn’t so bad after all. Imagine that in my car or your Saab. We’d have had to drive home first,” Bernie prodded playfully.

Serena mumbled into Bernie’s chest, “Shut up, it’s still bloody awful.”

Bernie laughed and moved around the car to open the driver’s door for Serena before climbing into the passenger seat. Serena glanced in the rearview mirror at the backseat as she started the car, a smirk set on her lips the whole drive home.


End file.
